zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Ocean Fishing Hole
The Ocean Fishing Hole is a Fishing Hole that can be found on Zora Cape and is considered part of the Great Bay region. Like the Swamp Fishing Hole, various species of Fish native to Termina can be caught within this oceanside fishing spot. It only appears in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D. Location in Majora's Mask 3D]] The Ocean Fishing Hole itself located in the Zora Hall Coast section of the Great Bay. The door leading to the Ocean Fishing Hole can be found on the plateau in between the series of stones that Link can hop across to reach Zora Hall from the beach where the Zora Game Site can be found. Points of Interest The Ocean Fishing Hole functions like the Fishing Pond from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and resembles the Fishing Hole from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Like the Fishing Pond on Ocarina of Time, the owner will provide Link with a Fishing Rod, though he provides Link with a choice of lures: the Standard Lure and a Sinking Lure. Unlike previous Fishing ponds, the Sinking Lure is legal to use and does not need to be obtained by Link as the owner provides Link the option of using it from the start, though the standard lure is still required for fish that stick to the water's surface while the Sinking Lure is used for fish that lurk in deep water. Fishing Mini-game Link can fish as long as he wants by paying 50 rupees or can fishing free using a Fishing Hole Pass. The pass can be obtained as a prize at Honey & Darling's Shop, the Deku Scrub Playground, Swordsman's School's Expert Course, Swamp Tourist Center, given by Postman at Post Office, Keaton Quiz, given by Evan, or given by Madame Aroma at Milk Bar on Final Day. Upon receiving payment or a Fishing Hole Pass the owner will provide Link with a Fishing Rod and offer him the choice lures: the Standard Bobber Lure or a Sinking Lure. These lures can be swapped out at any time for no extra cost. Fish Journal Wall On the walls near the Fishing Hole's proprietor, is a bulletin board which acts as Link's Fish Journal where Tatl will keep track of the different fish Link catches and records the largest one Link has caught (since Tatl is the one keeping track of his catches, it doesn't reset when Link rewinds time with the Song of Time), and the date the record setting fish was caught. On the walls across from the proprietor, there are posters describing the various species of fish that can be caught within the Fishing Hole and provides hints on how to catch them or when they might appear. Link also has the option of chatting with the owner who may provide fishing tips, information on what fish may appear, and other information. Using Masks in the Fishing Hole Link can use any normally accessible transformation mask while in the Swamp Fishing Hole as well as non-transformation masks. Wearing or using certain masks may even cause certain fish to appear such as the dancing with the Kamaro's Mask or wearing the Captain's Hat to attract Skullfish. However some masks such as Kamaro's Mask and Bremen Mask may prevent you from fishing while worn and must be removed to fish. Some fish require Link to use certain masks to attract or catch them. Interestingly the owner does not seem to notice if Link uses a transformation mask or starts fishing in a different form. However it is likely that he either witnesses Link transforming to a different form while in the Fishing Hole or as the Fishing Hole only has one entrance, the owner realizes it is just Link in a different form. The Deku Mask allows like to jump between platforms allowing him to fish from their without entering the water (which could disturb the fish). The Goron Mask should be used with caution due to sinking. Though it might not seem useful, the Goron Mask grants Link strength to reel in large fish that he would normally be unable to. The Zora Mask allows Link to go underwater and see which kinds of fish are present inside the pond. The fish that can be attracted by wearing or using certain masks are: *Captain's Hat - Used to attract Skullfish due to the fact it enjoys the company of skeletons. *Couple's Mask - Used to attract the Nuptuna due to its love of special celebrations. * /Goron Mask - Used to reel in the Grand Swordfish due to the superhuman strength required for Link to reel it in. *Garo's Mask - Used to attract Ninja Flounder due to them being the faithful pets of the ninjas of Ikana. *Great Fairy's Mask - Required to attract Fairy Fish and by extension Great Fairy Fish. *Kamaro's Mask - Required to attract Dancing Sea Bream. *Stone Mask - Used to fool the Bashful Angler to come out of hiding due to its shyness. When a fish is successfully lured out or attracted with the mask a brief sound effect can be heard. Fish Species Like the Fishing Hole in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess there are several different species of fish living in the Ocean Fishing Hole. Each species (save for elusive Great Fairy Fish) is listed on one of the posters on the wall of the fishing hole. List of Fish *'Ambrosial Amberjack' - A fish known by different names as it grows. Prefers swimming in deep water. *'Bashful Angler' - A cowardly fish that hates attention. Easier to catch for people who don't standout. Can be lured out of hiding with the Stone Mask. *'Dancing Sea Bream' - Drawn to flowing rhythmic movements. Mesmerizing dance moves are its weakness, making it vulnerable to the Kamaro's Mask. *'Fairy Fish' - A fish so pretty it could be mistaken for a Fairy. The way it moves is just like a Stray Fairy and like Stray Fairies, it is vulnerable to the Great Fairy's Mask. Fairy Fish are also required to lure out the elusive Great Fairy Fish. *'Grand Swordfish' - A Very large fish most often found in open water. Requires superhuman strength to reel one in. Requires the pulling power of either Goron Link or the strength of a mighty god. *'Goodta Goby' - Lives near the shore and is fond of river deltas. Often spotted in the shallows when the sun is shining. *'Ninja Flounder' - Faithful pets to for the ninjas of Ikana and utterly obedient to their ninja master, making them vulnerable to the Garo's Mask. *'Nuptuna' - Seeing this species of tuna is supposedly good luck for impending nuptials (hence its name). Loves special celebrations, making it vulnerable to the Couple's Mask. *'Skullfish' - A mystery to oceanologists, who are unsure whether it is alive or dead. Enjoys the company of skeletons, making it vulnerable to the Captain's Hat. *'Termina Seabass' - The ocean dwelling relatives of their swamp dwelling cousins. A gallivanting fish that travels the sea far and wide. Hangs out near the ocean's surface. Boss Fish Along with the regular fish that can be caught there are three rare fish that can be caught in the Ocean Fishing Hole that function as bosses and when hooked Boss Music will play. These Boss Fish are: *'Grand Swordfish' - A Very large fish most often found in open water. Requires superhuman strength to reel one in. Requires the pulling power of either Goron Link or the strength of a mighty god. *'Savage Shark' - A species of shark found in the Ocean Fishing Hole on all days. A marine meanie that eats other fish. Can be caught when it goes after a fish that Link is reeling in. Catching fish near it is best way to get it to bite. *'Great Fairy Fish' - An elusive fish that is not listed among the Fishing Pond's wall posters. Appears in the northeast portion, close to the cave with crystals. Can be lured out by hooking and reeling in a Fairy Fish near the cave in order to get it to bite. As the Fishing Hole's secret boss fish, it can put up quite a fight, requiring time and patience to reel in. Pond Rules Like the Fishing Pond, the Ocean Fishing Hole has its own set of rules that can be found on a Sign near the dock: ;Fishin' Rules :"Be kind. Mind the rules. Have fun!" 1. Don't deface our posters. 2. Don't drown if ya can't swim. 3. Don't cast lures at people!!! Unlike the Fishing Pond, there is no rule forbidding the use of Sinking Lures. Rule #2 is likely meant for Deku and Goron clients to the Fishing Hole and also serves as a warning to Link to be careful when using the Deku Mask and Goron Mask while near the pond. The Ocean Fishing Hole's rules are the same as those of the Swamp Fishing Hole. See Also *Fishing Hole *Fishing Hole Pass *Fishing Pond *Swamp Fishing Hole Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask mini-games Category:Fishing Holes